


Southside Slayer

by Death_by_Gallavich



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_by_Gallavich/pseuds/Death_by_Gallavich
Summary: Where did Faith go after the Sunnydale Hellmouth was destroyed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I posted on tumblr a while back and thought I'd post on here too!

Faith busted into the apartment, full of adrenaline and ready to kick some vampire ass. “Let’s go bitches, time to patrol!” she called out, rifling through the weapons chest next to the door. When she heard a choking noise from behind her, she turned around and was met with a very unwelcome sight. “Oh come the fuck on guys, seriously? It’s six o’clock!”

Ian had stilled where he was, sprawled out on the couch with his face in Mickey’s crotch and Mickey’s dick in his mouth. He wasn’t really sure how he should proceed, and since Mickey was frozen in place as well, he figured his boyfriend was just as clueless. Faith just stood there expectantly, arms crossed with a stake in hand. After several, agonizingly long, awkward moments, Mickey finally spoke up.

“Uh Faith, you wanna maybe leave for a minute so I can uh, ya know...?” Mickey sputtered.

“Jesus Christ,” Faith huffed, stomping into the kitchen for a pre-slayage snack. “Hurry it up would you, sun’s nearly down already.”

Ian pushed himself up and off of Mickey and the couch, adjusting his rapidly deflating hard-on and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Mickey adjusted himself as well, quickly fastened his jeans and grabbed more stakes and crosses out of the chest.

“So, anything supposed to be happening tonight or just the yooj?” Ian asked.

Faith held up a finger, finishing the last poptarts—much to Mickey’s chagrin—before answering. “Heard there was a small nest startin’ to gather under the L over on Adams and Wabash. Figured we’d nip it in the bud ‘fore it really gets goin’.”

Mickey and Ian both nodded in agreement, gathering their final supplies and following Faith out the door. They hadn’t meant to befriend the Slayer, but when a gang of vamps had accosted them on their way home one night and she magically appeared and saved their lives, well, they really had no choice. Now, six months, learning they lived on a Hellmouth, and dozens of slayed vampires later, here they were. But hey, things could be worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I've suddenly had more inspo for this universe so if this is something you'd like to see more of (like in a multi chap) please let me know!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You can find me on tumblr at [softmickeymilkovich](http://softmickeymilkovich.tumblr.com/).


End file.
